Home
by bhavna-madan
Summary: She was his home, she was his everything, and those were his secrets. Her promise to stay loyal for eternity was her secret. (set after the hiden/ between the hiden and gaiden/gaiden chapter 1 and after gaiden chapter 1. i.e. Sasuke leaving, Sakura dealing with life as a single mother and Sasuke's return)


**HOME (SasuSaku one-shot)**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. *sigh*** **If I owned it, the gaiden chapters would release on a daily basis.**

 **Summary: She was his home, she was his everything, and those were his secrets. Her promise to stay loyal for eternity was her secret. (set after the hiden/ between the hiden and gaiden/gaiden chapter 1 and after gaiden chapter 1. i.e. Sasuke leaving, Sakura dealing with life as a single mother and Sasuke's return)**

 **Rating: T (kinda M.)**

 **A/N: There's a lot of angst and tears (mine included) down below.**

 **Age 19**

"I'm home, Sakura." The words slipped so easily from his mouth, it surprised him.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?!" Sakura exclaimed as she turned slowly. Clearly the shock she was in, made her stutter. "Sasuke-kun! You're back!" She got up from her seated position and ran towards him. She didn't think the Uchiha would enjoy the idea of receiving a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm back." He looked into her viridian eyes. The eyes that had been flashing in his mind for the past two years, along with a pair of blue ones occasionally. He couldn't deny it. No matter how much he tried to tell himself that he didn't care about his teammates as much as he did before, his mind seemed to be denying it. Naruto and Sakura were everything to him, but that would remain his own little secret. "I'm back." He repeated softly.

She moved forward as slow as possible, still not knowing how to react. Her cautious steps made him loathe himself. _Was she scared of him?_ He would never know, because Uchiha Sasuke was not brave enough to question his female teammate about something so personal.

And this was because he feared the answer. It would either be a _Why worry about me suddenly?_ Which would leave him speechless or a _yes_ which would leave him broken.

"You're back." She repeated his words and gently wrapped her arms around him. He wondered if it really was the same girl who held that immense strength that he had witnessed during the war hugging him this gently now. He loved her warmth, but one thing troubled him. He didn't know if he could return the hug, for he was too confused.

 **Age 19 ½**

A tired Sakura limped her way back home. Naruto's wedding was as exhausting as him. Sakura wondered what Naruto and Hinata would be doing at that moment. A smirk crossed her face and she giggled. Patting her head, she whispered "Kakashi's becoming too much of an influence." And then, her mind drifted off. _What about her wedding? Would she end up with Sasuke? Would she even have a wedding in that case?_

"Marry me." The soothing voice she hadn't heard in four months spoke from behind her.

She turned around as fast as light. "Sasuke-kun! What?! I mean, you're back!" She hugged him, without hesitation this time. She tried her best to ignore his words. Surely, she must have heard them wrong.

"Marry me Sakura." He said again, hoping she would reply. Her breathing stopped for a moment. Actually, everything stopped for a moment.

"No Sasuke-kun." She replied. His expression changed in the mildest ways. He looked, betrayed.

When he didn't bother asking her why, Sakura took the liberty to give her reasons. "You're never here Sasuke-kun. You don't even know me properly. Sure, I love you. But this whole thing seems one-sided."

As Sasuke parted his lips to reply, Sakura shushed him and continued. "You haven't asked me out once, you don't talk much. I haven't really spoken to you." Tears formed in her eyes. "Six and a half years Sasuke-kun. You always left and came back for the smallest amount of time. Even when you are here, you'd rather spend your time with Naruto than with me. It has always been like that hasn't it? I'm not a baby-making machine Sasuke-kun. You'd have to find another girl for that." Her words came out harsh.

Sasuke wanted to scream at her that she was wrong; he wanted to pull her into an embrace and hold her for eternity. But he didn't. She thought he _wanted_ to spend all his time with Naruto? He had never thought of her as dumb, but this was surely very dumb of her. Naruto always dragged him along when he was in the village. Saying (or rather yelling) random things like " _Hey Sasuke-teme! You should get that for Sakura-chan! I'm getting it for Hinata."_ Always earning a glare from him.

Naruto was the only one who understood his feelings for Sakura. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Sasuke felt comfortable around the blond idiot. He could see under his emotionless expression.

Sasuke had never been dense. He had _always_ known about Sakura's feelings for him. But Sakura… She was being really dense now. Either that or he was a little too hard for her to understand.

"Tch" Was the only thing he said before he turned and walked away. And that was yet another day, that Sakura was left stranded, her heart crushed shattered into a million pieces by the love of her life. Again.

 **19 ½ + 3 weeks**

"Sakura-sama. You have a visitor. He says it's urgent." The receptionist's voice rang through the phone.

"Let him in." Sakura sighed. Naruto had been visiting her quite often lately. Always stating that there was a high possibility that Hinata was pregnant. Sakura was really, really happy for him the first time he barged in, but he was making it a daily routine without bringing his wife which made no sense at all. Unless the idiot thought he was going to be carrying the kid.

*knock*

Sakura's eyes widened _A visitor with the courtesy to knock was most definitely not Naruto._ "Come in." She cooed.

The door opened and the last person she had expected stood in front of her. Sasuke. _Right. He stayed longer this time. Must be here to say goodbye._ She thought. She stood up and walked towards him. Preparing for a proper goodbye.

"Marry me." He said, not waiting for her to speak. Her eyes widened _He was still at it?_ She thought.

"Sasuke-kun, both of us know that you are confused and are not thinking strai-" She began, but his lips silenced her as he pulled her into a forceful kiss. There was nothing toe-curling about it and Sakura cringed at the thought that she gave away her first kiss in such a way.

"I'm not asking you to marry me just to revive my clan." He said, not knowing the impact that the words had on her. This wasn't anything less to a declaration of love coming from Sasuke's mouth.

"Sasuke-kun… I…" Sakura began.

"Wear the Uchiha crest." He whispered into her ear.

"Y-Yes." She replied, he smiled. And Sakura knew then, her life was never going to be the same again.

 ***three days later***

She stood in front of the Uchiha manor. Her hand clutching her husband's. Yes. Uchiha Sasuke was her husband. And she carried a part of his name. She was then _Uchiha Sakura._ Naruto had been kind enough to organize everything for the wedding in such a short span of time.

He led the way, still hand in hand as the stopped in front of his bedroom. _Their bedroom_ Sakura thought. She was terrified. This was her first time, obviously. Was it Sasuke's first too?

"I am new to this too, in case you're wondering." Sasuke said as if he was reading her mind, but Sakura smiled as she processed the thought. Both she and Sasuke were pure. And now, they were going to lose the purity and share themselves. Share themselves by consummating their marriage.

Sasuke lowered his head and kissed her. The kiss wasn't like her first one. It was much, much more as, Sasuke was finally willing to completely let his guard down in front of another being. She promised herself that she would remember every moment from that night. The way their clothes fell, and the way they had made love, but what she would never ever forget was the aftermath of their intimate moment that Sasuke held on to Sakura as if his life depended on it and cried into her chest. Holding on to love and hoping it wouldn't fade away like it always did in his life.

All Sakura could do was make a silent promise. _I will always be yours Sasuke-kun. Forever. Even if you leave and never come back to me, I promise I will never find another person, because I can't love anyone the way I love you._

 ***A month later***

She gasped as she examined her stomach. It was there. It was definitely there. The light flicker of chakra.

 _I'm pregnant. Sasuke-kun and I are going to be parents._ She thought, confused whether her mind was asking her to cry or smile, because she was doing both.

That evening, as she walked into the Uchiha manor, _her home_ she dropped to the floor, kneeling when she saw Sasuke sitting on the couch going through scrolls. The sudden disturbance in the peaceful atmosphere caught Sasuke's attention and he ran towards her.

"Sakura!" He exclaimed and kneeled beside her supporting her weight as she cried into his chest. "What's wrong?!" Sakura just hugged him and cried more. "Dammit, tell me Sakura!"

"We'll have to clear out one of the rooms." Sakura said and looked at him. Tears streaming down her face, yet the smile remaining.

"What?" Sasuke questioned. He couldn't understand Sakura when she said stuff like this at random moments.

"I'm pregnant Sasuke-kun!" She exclaimed and smiled. Sasuke stared at her from the lack of words. "We're pregnant." She whispered.

"I'm going to be a father." Sasuke said and fell back. "We're going to be parents." He smiled at Sakura and hugged her. Tight. "Thank you. Thank you, thank you!"

 **Age 20 ¼ (about six months into the pregnancy)**

Sakura was round. Well, at least none of her friends made fun of her. She found it extremely funny. All the girls from the Konoha 12 were pregnant. Was it a co-incidence?

Sakura and Sasuke were just back from the hospital. They'd found out that their baby was a girl and Sakura was pretty sure Sasuke was trying his best to hide his emotions.

Being pregnant wasn't exactly fun. On the other hand, she did have Sasuke around her at all times. He smiled more often. They got to know each other more than she ever thought they would. He hadn't left ever since he proposed to her (except a few missions from the Hokage) and she never asked about it. She thought that maybe his journey might have finally come to a standstill. He had her and their unborn child. He had a family. His family. He would stay. Right?

But there was always a question that had been bugging Sakura. Sasuke did tell her that he had not married her for the sake of children. But what else had he meant? She wondered if she could ever ask him. Maybe it was time.

"Sasuke-kun?" She called him as she sat down next to him.

"Hn?" Sasuke said from under the pillow that he was covering his face with.

"Umm… I wanted to ask you something. W-Would you have ma-married me even if I was infertile and couldn't hold your child?" She stuttered in fear of the answer. Sasuke's head shot up and he looked at her. After what seemed like forever, he replied.

"Yes."

"I love you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she smiled and he replied with a 'Hn' followed by a smirk.

"Sarada." He said.

"Huh?" Sakura asked confused.

"Our daughter. Sarada." He clarified and Sakura smiled.

"I love it." She said and leaned onto his shoulders.

 **Age 20 ½ (The birthday of Sarada)**

"SHANNAROO!" All Sasuke could do was sit by his wife's side, wincing at the pain of her clutching his hand. It was torture. He couldn't bear to see Sakura in such pain. She panted and yelled. Head twitching side to side. He wanted this to be over with!

After four hours of that torture, one sound, that made Sasuke's eyes widen.

"Uaaaaaahhhhh" the sound of his daughter.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha, you have a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said as she handed over the baby to Sasuke. Sasuke noticed that she wasn't kidding about the 'beautiful' part. Actually, Sasuke and never seen anything more beautiful than the baby. Other than Sakura of course.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun… Show me." Sakura said wincing as she came down from the intensity of the pain she had gone through. Sasuke placed the baby in Sakura's arms. "She's beautiful." Sakura whispered.

"She looks like you." Sasuke replied and he meant it. Except for the black hair and eyes, the baby looked just like Sakura. _I wish she turns out to be like you too…_ Sasuke thought.

 **Age 21**

Sarada was the most adorable baby ever. Her black hair had grown a little and her big black eyes were irresistible. Sakura wanted to pamper her with all she had and also make her a disciplined child. Sasuke was extremely affectionate and Sakura _knew_ that he'd be an excellent father.

It had been almost a year since Sasuke and her had had some intimate moments and Sakura was craving for his touch. Maybe they could finally do something.

"Sasuke-kun, Sarada is asleep. Maybe now we could-" Sakura was forced to stop due to the view in front of her. Sasuke in his black robes and a shoulder bag. _He doesn't wear that on missions. And he never mentioned a mission. The groceries are stocked._ Sakura thought to herself. "Are you going out somewhere Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked confused.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Instead he walked towards her. He bent down and gently placed his lips on hers. Sakura interpreted that as Sasuke wanting the same thing as she did. But the kiss ended and he pulled away.

"I have to go Sakura." He said as he hugged her.

"Okay Sasuke-kun. What do you want tonight for dinner? Or is it an overnight job you have to attend to." Sakura asked. _Must be another meager job given to her husband by Naruto._ She thought.

"Sakura." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I have to go for good. I don't know when I'll be back, but I still have to complete my journey to redemption." Sakura's breathing stopped.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" She voiced out with great difficulty.

"I stayed back longer than I thought I would. Almost a year and a half. Sakura, I have to finish what I started. I am not going to ask you to wait for me, as that would be selfish of me. I might not even return from this." Sakura felt giddy as these words left Sasuke's lips.

"B-But what about Sarada?! Don't you want to see your daughter grow up?!" Sakura tried her best to yell, but her voice was completely broken for her to achieve her goal.

"It's for the best. Sarada might become like me under my influence. Now, she's under safe arms. I know you will make an amazing mother. Goodbye Sakura." He said and turned around to leave. Sakura was angry now.

"Don't just leave you jerk! WHAT ABOUT ME?! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WITHOUT YOU?!" streams of tears ran down her face. "How am I going to raise our daughter all by myself?" She sobbed and shook in the spot she stood.

"Thank you… Sakura." Sasuke said as he stood before her and placed yet another kiss on her lips. "I love you." And with that, he disappeared. _It was a clone all along._ Was the last thing Sakura could think before she fell to the ground and started sobbing.

Sasuke Uchiha, on the other side of the room wall, outside the house, stood and heard his wife sob. _I'm sorry Sakura, but if it was the real me there, I couldn't have picked up the guts to leave you._ He thought and walked away, trying not to look back.

"No matter what you say Sasuke-kun, I will always wait for you. I promised myself that I would." Sakura whispered to herself.

 **Age 22**

Sarada was trying. She was trying really hard to utter her first meaningful word. And Sakura waited patiently.

"Uguwaaa pu-PAPA!" Her first word. And Sakura broke down, unable to hold back her emotions. She sobbed hard as her baby daughter sat there looking at her weeping mother.

 **Age 25**

"Mama, why are boys so weird?" Sarada asked, her words filled with innocence. Sakura froze.

"Huh? Is it Boruto again?" Sakura asked confused. _That kid of Naruto's better watch out if he was irritating my little girl_ Sakura thought as she waited for a reply, but the reply she got in reality was unexpected.

"But you know, he and I have one thing in common, when it comes to our dads, it really is Shannaroo!" Sarada exclaimed with a smirk. Sakura nodded quickly and turned away. She didn't want Sarada to see her reaction when she spoke of Sasuke.

 _Sasuke-kun… your daughter is craving to meet her father. Please make it back at least for her, if not for me._

 **Age 30**

Sakura awoke in the hospital. Her ten-year old daughter looming over her.

"Mama, you fainted. Again." Sarada pointed out. This was the third time in the past four months.

"I'm sorry I got you worried Sarada." Sakura said and tried to sit up. "Mama's stress at work got a little over the boa-"

"You don't have to lie! You're always working too hard because that man isn't here! What kind of a father is he?! I take that back, What kind of a husband is he?! I've never known him my whole life, but how could he just leave you and not return?! He's nothing but a-"

"SARADA ENOUGH!" Sakura's voice echoed the room. "Don't _ever_ bad-mouth your father again." Sakura said, trying to make her point.

"You're always defending him Sakura." Ino said as she walked into the room. "Go along Sarada, your mommy's being a meanie today. I think it's the stress, she deserves a nice Ino-punch." Sarada looked at her in horror. "Okay. I won't punch your mother. Go along now, Inojin is downstairs with his father, you can go talk to him if you want to."

"O-Okay. Take care of my mother." Sarada said and ran out of the room.

"Sakura, it's natural for Sarada to have inner conflicts about her father. He was a bastard anyway (Ino shushed Sakura who tried to interrupt and defend her husband) No Sakura! He _is_ a bastard. One does not leave his six month old daughter and walk away just like that. You should be the one angry with him Sakura! Not us. I know you must going through a _lot_ being a single mother and don't deny that Sakura. I think it's time you moved-" Ino was interrupted by Sakura.

"No! I will not move on! I can't move on! I promised myself that I would wait as long as he took to return. Ino, I can never fall in love with another person. Sasuke-kun has all my love and he is currently travelling with it."

"Sakura… I know you've loved him more than anyone could. Since you were five, you've always been caring about him. When each and every girl lost interest in the great and almighty Uchiha Sasuke after he left the village, you were the only person who had enough guts to continue loving him. Even after that, he made you wait two years before he proposed to you in the most unromantic way there is."

"I was happy with it Ino." Sakura stated as a matter-of-factly.

"No! No, you weren't. Sakura, you are a girl, and _every_ girl wants a perfect wedding, and accept it, yours wasn't the perfect wedding. A wedding planned in three days can never be the perfect wedding, but anyhow, let me finish. So then you got pregnant. Well, I can't comment on your personal-personal life because, you don't talk about it and I've never bothered asking you, as I'd always thought that Uchiha must have been good."

"He was." Sakura said blushing deeply.

"Was he? Well, you had a month after the wedding and six months after Sarada was born, but seven months of experiencing such moments can never be enough between a husband and wife. So that's another thing to be pissed off about. You haven't even looked at other men. Even after Sasuke told you not to wait for him." Sakura looked away and rubbed her left arm using her right palms.

"Don't tell me you didn't even have that seven months of experience. Ino said in horror.

"Thrice." Sakura said and Ino looked like she was about break down the building. "We've done it thrice."

"What the actual hell?!" Ino yelled. "Are you telling me that in seven months, you had personal time only thrice?!"

"Well, all three times were before I found out about the pregnancy. After Sarada was born, both of us didn't have the time to-" Sakura choked and Ino pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright Sakura. It's alright. I still don't like the idea of you waiting for that bastard, but if he finally does return one day, then let me know, cause he deserves the best Ino-punch" Ino said as she held on to her friend.

"And I am not a single mother suffering. Sarada has her grandparents." Sakura stated.

 **Age 33**

"Did he have glasses?" Sarada asked her mother curiously. Sakura, having not heard the question properly replied with a "What?"

"Did dad have glasses?" Sarada repeated.

"I don't think he did." Sakura replied. She hadn't really seen him much. He's never worn glasses the year and a half he was with her. But there was always a probability that he did. "I guess."

"You guess?" Sarada questioned after a moment of silence. "You're married to him… and you guess?" Her question came out rather harsh, but truthful nonetheless.

"Well, your dad never was in the village much when he was younger." Sakura stated and realized the error. "Uh… now as well, but-" She was interrupted by her daughter's words.

"Hey mom… Are you really his wife?" Sakura's patience was starting to fade away.

"Now, what is all this about?! You're acting really strange today!" Sakura had meant it. Three years ago, when Sakura had told Sarada to never make fun of her father again, Sarada went by it and never spoke ill of both her parents. Until that moment.

"The thing that's really strange is your relationship with dad. And strange is an understatement, to be honest." Sarada stated as she frowned. That was it for Sakura. She knew she had a complicated love life. She didn't need her daughter to remind her about it and make fun of her relationship with Sasuke. She needed to release this anger. But no, not on her daughter.

"SARADA!" She yelled as she punched the ground, which shattered and she looked at her daughter who was harboring a broken expression. Her mind went numb too.

"I'm sorry for raising my voice at you… uh… dad's away on a really important job, you see… he'll be back soon!" Lying to her daughter hurt her. _Please come back Sasuke-kun!_ Her inner self screamed as she saw tears dripping down her daughter's face. This was the first time in three she'd witnessed her daughter cry about the lack of a fatherly figure. "Our feelings are mutual, so I'm sure he'll be alright!"

"How can you be so sure?" Sarada asked and before Sakura could reply, they hear loud cracking noises erupt from the surface and their eyes trailed to the path the cracks were making.

KABOOM! The Uchiha manor split apart and crumbled to the ground. Sakura managed to slip out the only thing that bothered her at the moment before she passed out.

"N-No… The loan!" And everything went black.

 ***Two days later***

Twelve years away from his family. Twelve years of not keeping contact with his wife and daughter and his journey was finally completed. Just once, he had met Naruto and spoken to him. About two years ago. Naruto promised to keep their meeting a secret and not worry Sakura. He couldn't get himself to ask Naruto if Sakura had married someone else. He _had_ asked her to move on before he left

Twelve years was too long a time. Even for a person with the tolerance level of Sakura.

In reality, the thought of having to see Sakura with another man disgusted him, but he would accept it. Because, he couldn't be the husband she asked for. He couldn't be the father his daughter would've wanted. But Sasuke would share the responsibility of Sarada, letting her switch places between his house and Sakura's new family.

Twelve years, and now, he stood in front of the Konoha gates once again. Scared to step in and witness what was to come.

"What. The. Hell?" Sasuke muttered "Where is my house?!" _Was Sakura that angry with him that she got his house demolished?_

"This is a construction site sir, we were requested to prevent civilians from entering." The watchman at the entrance said as he pushed Sasuke out the compound.

"But I-" Sasuke began.

"I don't care. Get out." The man drawled and Sasuke glared daggers at him, but turned and walked away. There was one place, whose inhabitants could easily guide him to his wife and daughter. _Ino's household._

Konoha had changed. There weren't many people on the streets. Well, it was late. That was until a small kid in glasses and red shirt ran past him clutching on to something and crying hard. He couldn't catch a glimpse at the kid, but he wondered who her parents were, allowing her to run along all by herself this late in the evening.

*knock*

Sasuke heard footsteps and the door opening. He looked down and saw a young boy with golden hair and blue eyes. The boy's expression suggested that he was not impressed by whatever he was seeing.

"That long hair is totally not impressive old man. Your style is also getting ancient." The kid said. _Why that! Stupid, insolent brat. Was that how he welcomed people?!_

"Inojin! Who is it?!" Sasuke heard the familiar voice of Ino.

"It's papa in some weird disguise again!" The kid yelled back. _Papa? What the hell was he talking about?_

"SAIIII!" Ino yelled furiously and Sasuke heard footsteps. _Figures why that kid thought I was his father. Ino Yamanaka married Sai._ "How many times have I told you not to blow up your money on unwanted things like cost- HUH!" Ino gasped _loudly_ as she saw Sasuke on the door and dropped the glass that was in her hand. "Inojin. Go to your room. _Now._ "

Inojin turned and left without arguing, for he knew his mother was now, very serious. The real deal started as soon as the click of Inojin's bedroom door was heard.

"You, bloody son of a stinky pile of rotten plant remains!" She said, in her harshest tone, lifted her arm and threw a punch in his abdomen.

"Uff!" The Uchiha exclaimed. "What the-?!"

"You freak. You left Sakura for twelve freaking years, you bastard!" Ino yelled and Sasuke looked at the ground. "Why?" Her voice broke and he looked up at her. Tears ran down her face. "Why would you hurt my friend in such a way that even my comforting, which always made her happy could no longer do so?!"

"Ino, I-I'm sorry." Sasuke said, for he didn't know what else he could do. She wiped her tears and breathed out thrice.

"What do you want Sasuke? In case you're wondering, Sakura is at the hospital." Ino said, reading his mind.

"She works this late into the night?" Sasuke asked.

"Works? Didn't you see your precious little Uchiha manor? She fainted out of pure shock and bewilderment. She has been very sick lately Sasuke. Very sick." Sasuke's eyes widened. This was new. Sakura had great immunity, working in a hospital. She rarely fell sick.

"And what about- Wh-What about Sarada?" Sasuke asked.

"She's there too." Ino replied and Sasuke nodded. He turned, but Ino's voice made him face her again.

"Your daughter most probably loathes you. If she doesn't, you better thank Sakura for that, because not _once_ has she let _anyone_ bad-mouth you Sasuke, after everything that you've done to her. Not once without an argument. I still remember when my husband returned home with a big purple blotch on his face for calling you scum"

"Thanks Ino." He said and walked towards the hospital. Uchiha Sasuke owed an apology. Big time.

"Uchiha?" a stern voice came from behind him as he stood outside the door of the room Sakura was in. His hand fumbling at the knob. Before Sasuke could turn and see the person who called him, he was pulled away forcefully. And fast. He saw flashes of blonde hair, but nothing more. And when they stopped, he was slapped. Hard.

He looked up in anger and came face to face with none other than the fifth Hokage. Tsunade Senju. Her wrinkles growing far too evident now, unable to be hidden under her fake skin. Hierblonde and white pig-tails, still as long as ever.

"I'm not willing to hear your reasons Uchiha, for I will _never ever_ forgive you for this. This was lowest you could ever stoop." She spat. Sasuke looked at the ground. "But, for Sakura's sake I'm asking you. Are you here for good or do you have to leave yet again?" Her voice went down. "I cannot see her get hurt repeatedly because of you. I don't give a shit about how much you care about her, but I care. I care a lot. She is my student and I will see to it that she is safe. If you are here to hurt her and her daughter again, then _I will kill you._ " Sasuke knew she was serious.

"I'm here to stay." He spoke softly.

"I'm still not ready to let you give Sakura a heart attack, but for Sakura's sake… follow me."

"Thank you, and I'm sorry." Sasuke stated. Tsunade nodded and walked away. He felt his cheek where he was slapped. It was warm. _I guess I deserved that. And Ino's punch. But I'd rather have Sakura thrashing me…_

"Sakura?" Tsunade's head peeped in through the entrance. Sarada's head still on her lap and Sakura as Sakura was gazing at the moon.

"Shishou? Sorry, Sarada was away for so long. She just came back and I couldn't sleep. Is anything wrong? Do you want my help?" Sakura asked worried. _So like Sakura to worry about others, when she isn't feeling well herself._ Tsunade thought as her grip on Sasuke's arm tightened.

"No, no Sakura. You have a visitor." Tsunade said and moved away. Sasuke inhaled deeply and stepped in. Sakura gasped so loudly, that the kid lying on her lap jolted up and looked around in amazement. Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he saw the kid. _She's the same child I saw running around the streets._

"Is everything alri-" Sarada stopped her sentence as she saw the shocked expression on her mother's face and tears streaming down without her own knowledge. Sarada's eyes turned to her source of amazement and her mind went blank. _Could it be?_

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura spoke softly and she got out of bed and walked towards him. She stood in front of him and Sasuke closed his eyes. He wouldn't be a bit angry if she slapped him hard or even spat on his face, because at that moment, it wasn't his pride that mattered.

He knew apologizing to her or showing his gratitude was unworthy to her. He had already done that to both Ino and Tsunade that very night. He needed to show her something more than that.

"I love you." The words left his lips easily, just the way it did when he had told her he was home in his younger years. He would understand if she would never say those words to him again. She might probably be married to another man who Sasuke made a mental note to avoid for the rest of eternity. "I love you." He repeated, so that he could let her know that he would always be hers even though she couldn't always be his.

She embraced him with her eyes shut. The way he did on the night of their wedding. Clinging on and praying that love wouldn't slip away from her hands. At the moment, nothing else mattered to Sakura, because Sasuke Uchiha, her husband, was finally back after twelve long years. Finally back to his family. Finally back to _her_. It was all that mattered.

"Sakura." Sasuke said softly and then all hell broke loose.

"SA-SASUKE-KUN! WHY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU COME BACK TO US BEFORE? YOU _KNEW_ THAT I WAS WAITING FOR YOU OR DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK I'D MOVE ON?! YOU JERK! WHY?!" She yelled as she sobbed into his chest, her hands pounding him softly, not realizing that her thirteen year old daughter was standing behind them watching the whole scene.

 _She didn't move on… Sakura waited for me._

"Sakura. I'm sorry." His tears fell on her and she looked up at him in shock. "I'm sorry I hurt you so bad. But this time, I promise. I'm back for good."

"Mama?" Sarada's voice cooed in their ears and both Sasuke and Sakura looked at her. "How could you? HOW COULD YOU FORGIVE HIM AND IMMEDIATELY ACCEPT HIM AFTER ALL HE'S DONE TO YOU THROUGHOUT YOUR LIFE? I DON'T CARE WHO THIS MAN IS OR IF HE IS MY FATHER!-"

"Sarada..." Sasuke spoke up first.

"NO! DON'T TALK TO ME! I NEVER KNEW WHO YOU ARE, I DON'T KNOW NOW AND I'M NOT WILLING TO KNOW EVER!" With that said, she stormed out of the room. Sasuke immediately stood up to follow his daughter, only to be stopped by his wife.

"No. Let her think this through. It isn't everyday that you are back Sasuke-kun. She needs a little privacy." Sakura said wiping her tears.

"But where will she go?" Sasuke asked confused. "The house has been demolished."

"Tsunade-sama has offered to let us stay until Yamato sensei gets our house rectified." Sakura replied and hugged him tighter. Oh, how she missed his warmth. "Is this real Sasuke-kun?" she asked hoping it was.

"Yes Sakura. It's real." Sasuke said as rested his forehead to her's. The smell of Sakura was overwhelming as ever and boy, did he miss it. He leaned forward to place his lips on hers, but she pulled away. It confused him and worried him at the same time. _Was he moving a little too fast for her liking?_

"Ne Sasuke-kun. You left for twelve and a half years. Take me out on a date."

"Wh-What?" Sasuke stuttered.

"You want my forgiveness, you do what I want Sasuke-kun. I'm not going to bash you or something, because I'm pretty sure other will do that for me. You've never taken me out on a date. Plus, I want to get out of here." Sakura said.

"Right now?" Sasuke questioned.

"I don't want anything extravagant. I just need you to fill me on everything that happened during your trip and I will fill you on everything that happened here." Sakura said and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Then we go on a date." Sasuke whispered and moments later, they were standing on the bridge team seven caught up on every morning during their Genin days.

"Sarada actually questioned you about being my wife?" Sasuke asked bewildered. When Sakura nodded, he shook his head and looked down.

"She hardly looks like me Sasuke-kun. It's okay for her to question me. I just… wasn't prepared." Sakura accepted.

"Rubbish. She looks a lot like you. She is very beautiful. Anyone who can notice details rather than colour will know." Sasuke stated simply. Sakura blushed at the compliment. _Twenty eight years of knowing him, twenty years of being madly in love with him, Thirteen years of being married to him and he still makes me feel this way. After all the heart break._ Sakura thought to herself.

"Sasuke-kun. Kiss me." Sakura stated and his head shot towards her. She turned to face him and his hand held her hips. He leaned forward and placed his lips on hers. Sakura would've melted into a puddle if it weren't for control.

It was the best kiss she had ever experienced. She _almost_ thought waiting thirteen years for this was worth it. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her toes. When they broke apart, she took the liberty to speak immediately.

"Sasuke-kun, I don't know about you but I have thirteen years of sexual tension pent up inside me. I'm not willing to explode in public." She was breathing heavily. Sasuke's eyes widened at her openness.

"Then we get a room." Sasuke said and lifted her to place another quick peck on her lips.

"So I thought too." She smiled and his heart melted as she did so.

That night was yet another one for her to remember. This time though, Sasuke didn't hold her and cry. Instead, he wrapped her within his arms; bare bodies molded into one and made silent promises to never leave her again.

 ***the next day***

"YOU FREAKING CRAZY BASTARD!" a stapler flew towards Sasuke and he dodged it with grace. "WHYYYYY?!" Naruto yelled from the Hokage desk as Sasuke stood in front of him.

"Naruto. I apologized. Sakura forgave me. What the hell is your problem? I even listened to your lecture for the past forty-five minutes. Are you done yet?" Naruto walked up to him and stood in front of him, opened his arms and hugged Sasuke. _This is even more insulting than having him slap me_ Sasuke thought.

"It's good to have you back man. It's good to have you back." Naruto said and Sasuke smiled. _Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought it was._ "Sasuke, you smell like a woman." _Maybe not._

"I had a long night with Sakura usuratonkachi." Sasuke pointed out.

"Oh god. I didn't need to know that." Naruto said and flinched. "And Sasuke… I have a way for you to spend some time with Sarada-chan. Ya know, get to know her better. You are jobless right now anyway. (glare from Sasuke) And even if you disagree, I command you as your Hokage, so you have to do it."

"And how is that?" Sasuke asked out of curiosity.

"Be her Jounin sensei."

 **A/N: Dun dun dun! Aaannd, I wrote the stuff I know Kishimoto won't write, the rest will be in the gaiden, so I'm not going to go on, predicting stuff that might never happen and make a fool out of myself. \\(*o*)/**


End file.
